El Frio de mis sueños
by karlapatricia.zegarrarojas
Summary: Hola! mi primer fanfic aqui! Hiccup conoce a Jack Frost el espiritu del invierno, pero de repente sienten algo mas que amistad...desean permanecer juntos, pero que pasa si para ello deben superar obstaculos? te invito a leer esta historia si no eres homofobico(a) YAOI


PDV DE HICCUP:

Hey hola! bienvenidos a Berk!, si es esta isla que esta en medio de mar y mar, y mar! que redundante no?, bueno pos esta es una isla vikinga en la que tenemos el placer de ser reconocidos por el frio invierno invierno! sip! si te vines para ca, te llevarás una neumonia contigo, pero para nosotros los vikingos pues,,,ya no es novedad el frio..me encanta el invierno! los niños juegan con la nieve y se divierten, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de Chimuelo, a él no le gusta el frio, ni a ningun dragon tampoco...oh! por si te lo preguntabas Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo, un dragon furia nocturna, el unico en su clase...bueno en realidad antes viviamos en guerra con lo dragones durante mucho tiempo, ...pero él y yo pudimos cambiar eso por fin! ahora vivimos con ellos en paz,,,sip!, antes yo tenia una novia, se llama Astrid, una vikinga ruda, decidida y audaz, pero luego ambos decidimos terminar porque nos considerabamos mas como hermanos...

Mi familia es muy corta, mi padre Estoico el Vasto, es el lider de la aldea, mi tio Bocon un herrero muy amigo nuestro..y mi madre bueno...murio cuando era un niño pequeño, se la llevo un dragon...el unico recuerdo que tengo de ella es un medallon que ella me regalo, es de plata y oro, con la luna en el medio, una mitad oscura y la otra clara, ella siempre me contaba historias de la luna y yo veia el cielo y lo comparaba con la luna del medallon...recuerdo tambien que me hablo de un espiritu...un espiritu del invierno...y de la diversion, nuestros antepasados le llamaban Jokul Frosti, pero ahora se le dice Jack Frost, le hice una promesa a mi madre...siempre creer en él...

A proposito les mencione mi nombre? creo que no jeje, bueno me llamo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, si lo se, se que estaras pensando...por que demonios tienes ese nombre?, lo se pero aqui se considera que si tienes un nombre asi espantara a los trolls y duendes -_-, que mas les digo sobre mi...tengo 16 años, cabello cafe, ojos verdes y pecas, bueno comenzemos esta historia de una vez o los voy a aburrir ok?

Estoy en mi casa con Chimuelo, el invierno se acerca muy rapido, él esta echado en el piso, mirando el fuego de la fogata, se acerco a mi y señalo con su cola al plato vacio de comida, tiene hambre, pero afuera esta nevando...mmm

Hiccup: Tienes hambre amigo? -Le pregunta-

Él coloca su cabeza en mi regazo y me mira...que tierno, me suplica..

Hiccup: bien ire al bosuq a traer comida y tal vez...a dibujar algunas plantas, volvere pronto

Chimuelo me lame la cara en agradecimiento...hace cosquillas!

Hiccup: jajaja bueno ya vuelvo espera aqui si? -sale por la puerta-

Sali y me dirigi al bosuqe, tal vez encuentre algo que dibujar, y le traere pescado a Chimuelo, encontre unos peces por la aldea, pero me dirigi al bosque, no se pero quiero ir alli,... wow! ya llegue y es hermoso!, los arboles estan cubiertos por figuras de hielo, escarcha y nieve en el suelo..simplemente hermoso...

FIN DE PDV DE HICCUP

PDV DE JACK:

Oye olz! mi nombre es Jack Frost, si soy el genial e irresistible espiritu del invierno y diversión, ya sabes! el tipo que te pellisca la nariz y hace travesuras por diversion, pero por travesuras me refiero a bromas eh? no seas malpensada(o). jejeje, buennnno que mas les digo sobre mi..ummm ah sha se, tengo 302 años, si que tiempo no?, pero me veo como alguien de 17 años, nada mal para un espiritu!, tengo el cabello blanco, y ojos azules tambien, olvide aclarar algo, ejem ejem, yo soy un guardian! si, mi familia o amigos mejor dicho, son Norte o Santa Claus, Tooth o el hada de los dientes, Bunny o el canguro..conejo de pascua LOL, y Sandy!...

Me encanta ser yo mismo, no me arrepiento de nada, bueno tal vez de no recordar mucho de mi vida pasada, pero...mejor cambiemos de tema si?, bueno ahora mismo estory volando hacia Berk, aqui feliz de la vida todo bien shido y debaro jeje, me gusta ir a Berk, por que?, no se!, pero me gusta, habia venido hace unos 8 dias, pero necesita el invierno un empujoncito no?

Asi que ahora estoy aqui!, baje al bosque, y me pare en el medio del lago, me puse mi capucha y con mi cayado mpeze a dibujar cosas con hielo, cierto! no les dije que tengo poderes de hielo gracias a mi cayado no? y que si algo le pasa me muero no?, ya se los dije..bueno en que estabamos? ah si..entonces, de pronto senti algo tras mio, me voltee y me sorprendi por observar a quien estaba alli...

FIN DE PDV DE JACK

PDV DE HICCUP:

Estaba en el bosque, me distraje viendo los arboles y eso, cuando estaba a punto de regresar a casa senti un ruido tras de mi, me escondi en unas rocas y vi a un chico de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello blanco como la nieve wow wtf!, ¿me puse a dibujarlo, intente hacercarme mas, pero di un mal paso y cai enfrente de él, y ahora aqui estoy tendido frente a él..se acerca a mi y me pregunta algo..yo solo me sonrojo..espera que!?

FIN DE PDV DE HICCUP

PDV DE JACK:

Enfrente de mi habia un chico de un año menos que yo, cabello castaño precioso, hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas y tiene pecas en las mejillas que le dan una apariencia adorable... am que dije!? bueno me acerque a él y le extendi la mano, él la tomo y senti que una corriente me recorrio el cuerpo, su piel era calida..

Jack: Te encuntras bien? -preocupado- que haces aqui?

Hiccup: Amm si estoy bien..bueno vine a traer ccomida a mi dragon

Jack: Dragon? -extrañado- aqui hay dragones?! -entusiasmado-

Hiccup: si los hay! -sonriendo-

Tiene una linda sonrisa..ah otra vez no!

Hiccup: Te vi congelando cosas -pregunta- quien eres tú?

Jack: Bueno yo...

Como le digo quien soy en verdad..

Jack: Tú crees en Jack Frost? -lo mira-

Hiccup: Si creo es el espiritu del invierno y diversión -se encoge de hombros-

Jack: Pues yo...-comineza a volar- soy.. -hace figuras de hielo-

Hiccup: -asombradisimo- Tú eres Jack Frost! no puede ser! -feliz-

Jack: Sip un gusto conocerte! como creias que era?

Hiccup: Bueno siempre pense que eras mayor! pero ahora que me fijo, eres mucho mas lindo de lo que decian! -se tapa la boca-

Eso me deja impactado! O.o

Hiccup: dig-go porque-e s-simpre t-e describian c-como alguie-en feo y...-nervioso-

Jack: -baja al piso- bueno y tu nombre es...-sonrie-

Hiccup: Oh! soy Hiccup Haddock, que haces aqui Jack?

Jack: Trayendo el invierno aqui! -mira su pierna- que te paso alli? -señala con el cayado-

Hiccup: Oh esto?, no es nada solo un acceidente -sonrie-

Jack: ammm sabes patinar en hielo?

Hiccup: n-no -nervioso-

Jack: ven te enseño! -lo jala del brazo-

Ambos patinamos en el hielo, Hiccup tarda un poco enaprender, han pasado 3 semanas y Hiccup y yo nos seguimos vienbdo aqui en este lugar secreto, les digo un secreto? , cada vez que estoy con Hic mi corazón se acelera y me hipnotizo por su sonrisa y su voz..estoy confundido! que me pasa?! no lo se..o si? claro es logico! estoy...enamorado de Hiccup! es hermoso encerio, pero y si él no siente lo mismo, mejor lo oculto..

Cada vez es mas dificil dejar de pensar en Hiccup, hoy por ejemplo de nuevo estamos practicando en el hielo, yo lo estoy guiando para que no se caiga, de pronto nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, él se sonroja y se intenta alejar un poco, pero al hacerlo, se resbal y se cae al hielo de espaldas, pero antes de que toque el piso, lo sujeto por la cintura y ahora de nuevo nuestras miradas se conectan, bajo mi vista a sus labios tan suaves, seran asi de suaves realmente? mmm...ya no lo soporto quiero esos labios junto a los mios! me inclino y le doy en beso en los labios..mis sospechas se confirman sus labios son lo mas suave y calido que yo haya probado en mi vida...

FIN DE PDV DE JACK

Primer capitulo wiiii uf me canse de escribir jaja, pero holis es mi primer saludo creo no?, holaasss, gracias por leer esta historia, me encanta el Hijack!, y decidi hacer mi propia historia asi que espero les guste y subo caps luego...reviews? pliss?


End file.
